Franklin Clinton
' Franklin Clinton '''is one of the three main protagonists of ''Grand Theft Auto V. ''He is an ambitious gangster and up-and-coming bank robber, that has been taken under the wing of the legendary Michael De Santa alongside Trevor Phillips. History Background Franklin Clinton was born in South Los Santos in 1988. He never knew his father and his mother became a cocaine addict while Franklin was still young. As a child, Franklin often heard stories of how his father was physically abusive to his mother, possibly causing her cocaine addiction. Franklin's father left his mother while she was pregnant with Franklin. His mother's addiction led to her death when Franklin was still young. Following his mother's death, Franklin moved in with his grandparents. This is where Franklin met Tonyo Wiggins and JB Brandshaw. Despite being greatly spoiled by his grandmother, Franklin decided to take the role as a street hustler. One of his first jobs was selling cigarettes with JB. The scheme was successful until Franklin's grandfather caught them and apparently chased them around South Los Santos. His grandparents later passed away, so Franklin was left with his aunt, Denise Clinton, living in a house on Forum Drive in her grandmother's will. Franklin attended Davis High School along with Lamar Davis, Tanisha Jackson and Tonya Wiggins but was expelled for assaulting a teacher. Around this time he began life as a gangbanger and drug dealer and started committing various petty crimes such as carjackings and small-time bank robberies with Lamar. His first bank robbery, they stole $2000 but did not keep the money because a dye pack split onto the money. Franklin also worked for a local drug dealer named Marcus, whom he later killed. Franklin's life of petty crime caught up with him in 2008, when he was arrested and sent to prison. After his release, he chose to give up his previous gang life and get some proper work. A few months before the start of the story, Franklin moved beyond the role of ghetto-based street dealer when he and Lamar began working for Armenian gangster Simeon Yetarian. Simeon owns a car dealership which acts as a front of a loansharking and extortion business. Simeon's dealership sells cars to people who can't afford them and when they default on the exorbitant interest payments Franklin and Lamar repossess the cars. Events of GTA V Franklin is first seen on a repossession job with his close friend and co-worker, Lamar Davis, soon after a chance encounter with Michael De Santa, unknowingly directs them to their assigned repossession. Later on after repossess two sports cars, they repossess a Bagger motorcycle in a Vagos-controlled territory of Vespucci. While searching for the bike, the two are confronted by the Vagos and a shootout begins when Lamar pulls a gun on them. Endings Powers and Abilities Personality Body Count *'Esteban Jimenez: 'Determiant. *'Brett Lowrey: 'Determiant. *'Jackson Skinner: 'Determiant. *'Isaac Penny: 'Determiant. *'Enzo Bonelli: 'Determiant. *'Patrick McReary: 'Determiant. *'Simeon Yetarian: 'Determiant. *'Chad Mulligan: 'Determiant. *'MC Clip: 'Determiant. *'Chip Peterson: 'Determiant. *'Elwood O'Neil: 'Determiant. *'Cheng's Translator (Ending C): 'Determiant. *'Tao Cheng (Ending C): 'Determiant. *'Wei Cheng (Ending C): 'Determiant. *'Devin Weston (Ending C): 'Thrown off a cliff while in a car, causing it to explode. *'Trevor Phillips (Ending A): 'Burn't to death. *'Michael De Santa (Ending B): 'Fell to his death. *'Beverly Felton: 'Determiant. *'Peter Dreyfuss: 'Determiant. *'Bigfoot: '''Determiant. Relationships Michael De Santa Trevor Phillips Lamar Davis Denise Clinton Michael's Family Simeon Yetarian Stretch Devin Weston Quotes *"You ain't got no respect! But I got respect for reality." *"Look homie, I don't mind dying, you feel me? But I just wanna die with something that matters." *"Bitchass bullshit." *"I boost cars! And pop motherfuckers! Maturity is not really my fucking thing." *"If the Buraeu ain't gonna take you to court, them motherfuckers just hustlers anyway. And ain't gonna finna let no motherfucking cat think he is so motherfucking crazy run me up a tree. Fuck that." *"So you giving me a lecture about not being a good enough gangbanger?" *"His just another nigga in the hood...him, Stretch and all the motherfucking clowns. All they wanna do is drag a motherfucker down and live in the past." *"Shit, I can't feel anything, I can't feel my fucking toes right now. Man, my toes are dead. Or my soul." *"Man, y'all gotta keep your fucking heads right and this shit. If not, man, I'll put bullets in both you motherfuckers." *"Nothing's real in this, nigga, particularly where you and Stretch concerned." *"My bad, homie. I picked C. Ain't that a bitch?" Category:GTA Characters Category:Video Game Characters